cardguidefandomcom-20200215-history
Premiere Unlimited '95
Premiere Unlimited '95 is the fourth expansion and the second reprint of the base set for Star Trek CCG 1st Edition. It is published by Decipher in June 1995. This set consists of 363 cards with images from all seasons of the Star Trek: The Next Generation television series. This set is available in 60-card starter decks and 15-card booster packs. There are 36 booster packs in one booster box and 12 starter decks in a starter deck box. The starter decks include a 36 page Rules booklet. The difference between this set and Premiere Limited are the white borders on the cards and the copyright year. The difference with Premiere Unlimited '94 is the copyright year on the cards. In addition, seventeen (17) cards from Premiere Limited and Premiere Unlimited '94 have corrections made (typographical errors corrected, game lore modified, etc.) A small amount (approximately 1000) of the Star Trek the Next Generation CCG Premiere Unlimited '95 set were offered for sale as uncut sheet sets directly by the manufacturer Decipher through mail order back in the early '90s. These prints have the "Official Uncut Sheet Collectable" seal on the back of each card in the lower left corner. The seal includes the signature of Warren L. Holland, then Chairman & CEO of Decipher. Each press set consists of three sheets measuring 38 3/4 inches x 28 1/8 inches containing 121 cards each in an 11 by 11 card layout. One sheet has all 121 common cards, one sheet has all 121 uncommon cards, and one sheet has all 121 rare cards (total of 3 sheets = 3 x 121 = 363 complete set of CCG cards). Each set comes with an official Certificate of Authenticity issued by the manufacturer. These uncut sheets were never sold retail. An exclusive limited time offer was made to owners of The Fajo Collection with a special coupon included in each boxed set purchased. This limited time offer expired December 31, 1998. An exclusive limited time offer was also included with boxes of Official Tournament Sealed Deck purchased. This limited time offer expired December 31, 1999. At the conclusion of the mail-in offer, the leftovers were cut up and sold as card sets. This makes the uncut sheets and the cut “uncut” card sets the rarest Star Trek CCG set of all. Type Breakdown *9 Artifact *45 Dilemma *11 Equipment *38 Event *39 Interrupt *49 Mission *3 Outpost (1 Federation, 1 Klingon, and 1 Romulan) *136 Personnel (57 Federation, 37 Klingon, 15 Non-Aligned and 27 Romulan) *33 Ship (13 Federation, 8 Klingon, 5 Non-Aligned and 7 Romulan) Rarity Breakdown *121 Common *121 Uncommon *121 Rare Card List Errata Cards The following cards have had corrections made by The Continuing Committee (see Physical Errata Cards). These cards are virtual cards. These cards are black bordered cards. *Artifact **Interphase Generator *Dilemma **Alien Abduction - Armus-Skin of Evil - Birth of "Junior" - Borg Ship - Female's Love Interest - Firestorm - Male's Love Interest - Menthar Booby Trap - Phased Matter - Q - Radioactive Garbage Scow (twice) - REM Fatigue Hallucinations - Tarellian Plague Ship - Tsiolkovsky Infection - Two-Dimensional Creatures - Wind Dancer *Equipment **Starfleet Type II Phaser *Event **Anti-Time Anomaly - Atmospheric Ionization - Bynars Weapon Enhancement - Distortion Field - Holo-Projectors - Metaphasic Shields - Nutational Shields - Red Alert! *Facility **Federation Outpost - Klingon Outpost - Romulan Outpost *Interrupt **Amanda Rogers - Auto-Destruct Sequence - Disruptor Overload - Distortion of Space/Time Continuum - Emergency Transport Armbands - Full Planet Scan (twice) - Kevin Uxbridge - Loss of Orbital Stability - Q2 - Scan (twice) - Temporal Rift - The Juggler - Vulcan Mindmeld - Wormhole (twice) *Mission **Cloaked Mission - Covert Installation - Evacuation - Explore Typhone Expanse - Iconia Investigation - Investigate "Shattered Space" - Investigate Sighting - Investigate Time Continuum - Khitomer Research - Wormhole Negotiations *Personnel **Giusti (Federation) - Lwaxana Troi (Federation) - Mendon (Federation) - T'Pan (Federation) - Wesley Crusher (Federation) - Toral (Klingon) *Ship **U.S.S. Oberth (Federation) - I.K.C. Bortas (Klingon) Certificate of Authenticity This is the certificate of authenticity provided with each set of three uncut sheets. PL95uncutsheetcofa.jpg|Certificate of Authenticity Card Back of uncut sheet StartrekccgPU95cardbackofuncutsheet.jpeg|Card Back of uncut sheet External Links *Premiere at The Continuing Committee *Premiere at Wixiban.com Category:CCG Expansions